Undisclosed Desires: Charmed Season 9
by Merteuil
Summary: "Its destiny." - "I won't destroy one family for another." - He loved her. - "Cole's back?" A divorce and a spell spawns a new adventure for the Charmed Ones that will change everything, especially when it comes to love and family. AU. Epilogue ignored.
1. As The World Falls Down

**Undisclosed Desires: **

_Charmed, Season 9_

**Summary: **It all starts with Phoebe casting a spell. Set as the next season. Season 8 epilogue ignored. Character rebirth.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters (except for any OCs that pop up). If I did, I totally would have made _this_ season 9.

**Author's Note:** In Merteuil tradition, I have some notes to make before you get to the nitty-gritty. I didn't put any ships on the line up, but they'll become obvious as the story progresses. First of all I will warn you, I am a HUGE Phoebe/Leo fan. So, I have therefore ruined the first ship for you all. But, **_I am going to try to write this as close to the show as possible._** Going with that ideal, any ideas for demons or chapter plots are greatly appreciated since I've mostly just got the pairing plots down. It wouldn't be a Charmed story without demons. Please submit ideas in review form, and if I decide that they would kick ass as a storyline, I'll PM you (if I can) and we can collaborate on ideas! I want this to be everyone's story!

BTW = This will be mostly from Phoebe's P.O.V., she's my favorite. ^_^

Now...the first installment.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 – <strong>As The World Falls Down

* * *

><p>Phoebe walked into her room at the Manor, left untouched since she'd moved into a loft with Coop after the wedding. Now, though, it was filled with boxes, bags, and suitcases that once filled the drawers and closets. In her hand was the last suitcase from her car. She put it with the others and walked over to her bed. The bedding had been the first thing she'd brought from the loft, bedding and her laptop. On the left side of the bed her laptop and a letter for her next Ask Phoebe sat, so she laid down on the right side of the bed.<p>

She wore one of her signature outfits, something simple, but elegant. A pair of fitted black slacks, paired with black boots, and a long-sleeved button-up blouse that was fitted and cropped to show off her tan, muscular stomach. Her long, dark hair was up in a high pony-tail that was definitely getting ruined by laying on her back on the bed, but she didn't really care. It wasn't as though she had anywhere to go. Elise had given her some time to herself, as long as she got the article written she was allowed to stay away from the office for a few weeks. There hadn't been a demon attack in three months.

In her hand, she had a piece of paper that Coop had given her before she left. He had made her promise to use it so that something good came from the last three months. She knew eventually she would have to do it, he knew what he was doing. Even if it was a last resort.

On the paper was a spell, one that cupids weren't supposed to just hand out because it could have unforeseen consequences. But since their marriage had dissolved in no time whatsoever, he thought that Phoebe needed it more than the consequences. She also knew that it was so she wouldn't need a cupid anymore to help her find love. Since he'd been assigned her cupid, it was his way of avoiding her. The spell would give her a new guide, someone who would unexpectedly bring her and whomever she was meant to be with together. The guide would come to her after she got a vision of who she was meant to be with.

It wasn't a true love spell. It was a Heart's Desire Spell. So, it could show her anything. Probably another vision of that little girl again. It may not even work, but she was willing to try. Even if, at the moment, it didn't seem worth it. She was now a divorcee twice over. Two husbands down.

At first, she and Coop had been just as happy as she'd been with Cole. But soon, they both realized that the initial sexual attraction coupled with Wyatt's outburst about "Uncle Coop" was all that they had. She didn't blame Wyatt though. If they hadn't just gotten married after they had saved Leo, then they would have had more time to work on becoming the couple of Wyatt's future. It wasn't meant to be it seemed and soon, they just got tired of fighting and trying for nothing. He filed the divorce papers and she moved back into the Manor. Now, she didn't know what to do.

She could hear Piper downstairs, fussing with Chris and Wyatt. Paige was out with Henry. Leo was getting **P³** ready for Third Eye Blind to play tonight. Billie was in college at NYU. She was alone.

* * *

><p>Leo finished up all the paperwork and 'artist demands' for the show tonight. He was currently helping the bartenders get loaded up for the night, carrying in boxes of Jägermeister, Skyy, Grey Goose, Budweiser, Miller, and any number of other alcoholic beverages that people seemed to prefer. If Phoebe drank, Leo would gladly take some bottles home to her. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to let off some steam.<p>

It had been a long time since Leo had felt useless, hopeless, but when he watched Phoebe's married going down, he did. He wanted to help her, keep her happy. She was an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and loving woman who deserved more than she had been given. She deserved someone to love and appreciate everything that she is, the way that he did – _Woah! Shut up, Leo!_ His conscience yelled instantly.

He'd had to constantly reprimand himself for the past few weeks repeatedly. He didn't know how it had come on, but ever since her wedding, he actually found himself getting _jealous_ of Coop. Like actually jealous, as if Coop had snaked his girl. And every single time he looked at Piper or the boys, he felt guilty about it. Leo loved Piper, he loved his sons, but some part of him – an evil part of him that just would not die – had began to nag at him that maybe the reason Piper and he had so many obstacles was because he wasn't with the right Halliwell. And he hated himself for thinking that it might be right.

"Leo, this is the last of them," one of the bartenders said.

Leo gave him a nod. "Alright, Tommy," he told him. "You can get out of here if you want. I've got it covered until tonight."

Tommy nodded his bald head and headed up the stairs and out of the club. Leo leaned against the bar and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He couldn't help how he was feeling for Phoebe. Hell, it wasn't even the first time he'd thought of her this way. Back in the beginning, when he first started coming to the Manor, he had seen the rivalry between Phoebe and Piper for him. Even then, he'd loved them both (and Prue) and even he knew that if it had been Phoebe who'd kissed him during that truth spell that Prue had cast, their lives probably would have gone differently. But, when Piper had been the one to kiss him, he let his feelings for Phoebe change into brotherly affection and he had fallen in love with Piper.

They had been through so much, fought so hard for their love...he died (a lot) for them, clipped his wings, became a white-lighter again, became an elder, clipped his wings again, lost his memory, and nearly died for good for their love. They went through hell and back, but now his damnable heart was betraying them again. Piper didn't deserve what he'd done to here so far, but to add to it his feelings for her sister? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair – to any of them. His family meant more to him than anything, but how long would these feeling remain? Would they go away before they destroyed his family?

* * *

><p>Phoebe sat in front of a single white candle on the table in the attic. She had lit the candle and cleared her mind, preparing to cast the spell that Coop had given her. She took in a deep breath and looked at the paper.<p>

Slowly, carefully, she began to read,

"_Fate that was lost,_

_Now be found._

_Help my feet find steady ground,_

_Search what has passed_

_And take me back,_

_To set my life back on track._"

When she finished reading, she put a corner of the paper in the flames and then dropped it in the copper cauldron on the table. When it was completely burned, she picked the candle up with both hands and blew out the flames. That's when the premonition hit.

_She was walking through the dining room and into the kitchen. She walked around the island and saw a familiar...pair of jeans...leaning under the sink. The owner of the – hmm – jeans heard her arrival and stood up. _

"_I'll need to get some supplies from my truck to fix that leak." His voice was just as familiar as his...assets. Then he turned around._

_It was Leo. But not the same Leo from now. A Leo from before...wearing his utility belt. _

_Before she knew what she was doing, she was speaking, "Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move?" she asked. Her mind was reeling, telling her self to shut up._

"_I don't know. I guess its never happened before, so I wouldn't be able to tell you." He smiled at her, a lovable boyish grin that reached his baby blue eyes. _

_She smiled back and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him instantly. While the sane part of her brain was yelling at herself for making out with her sister's husband, the rest of her noticed the fireworks that were going off the moment their lips touched. Leo deepened the kiss instantly, enjoying it just as much as she ruefully was. Then it struck her...she was reliving the truth spell – the one Prue cast when they had first become witches. This should be Piper kissing Leo. She had told Piper that she was only flirting with Leo because she was and she was being honest. She had long given up by then of actually being with Leo. She could see how deeply Piper liked him by then and didn't want to hurt Piper by going after him herself, but she had kept it up just to annoy her. _

_Now, the feeling she was having were saying something completely different. _

"_Phoebe." Leo breathed against her lips. "Phoebe. Phoebe."_

"Phoebe." Someone was shaking her and she blinked out of the vision. She looked up to see Paige, looking at her with a worried look. "Phoebe, are you okay?" she asked.

Phoebe shook off the vision and stood up. "I'm fine. That was just weird." She admitted, trying not to give away how uncomfortable she was by what she saw.

"What was it?" Paige asked unsurely, giving her a weird stare.

"A- a – spell. Coop told me to cast it. Its supposed to put me on the right path." She told her honestly.

Thankfully, Paige just nodded assuredly and gave her a smile. "Did it help?"

"I don't know," she admitted, shrugging. "I guess we'll find out. So far? Not even a little."

"Oookay. Well, I'm going to Magic School. Do you want to come?" Phoebe shook her head and Paige orbed out. The moment the orbs were gone, she gasped and leaned against the chair.

No, no no no no no NO! Not Leo. Anyone but Leo!

* * *

><p>Leo drove home, trying not to think about anything but seeing his beautiful wife and two children. He tried not to think about Phoebe being officially moved back into the Manor again. He tried not to think of his inner betrayal and he failed.<p>

He knew that Coop was giving her a spell to see her true path. Her Heart's True Desire. He hoped she would find it. Even though he knew it wasn't him...and that it never could be...he wanted Phoebe to be happy. And he wanted to be able to go back to just being her brother-in-law, her confidante, her friend. Nothing more...nothing less.

He took the longest way he could, even stopped to get gas that the car just didn't really need at that point. But, considering that he was just human, he knew that he should get home in case the girls needed him, so he stopped stalling and made his way to the Manor. When he arrived, he found Piper in the conservatory. Wyatt was sitting on the couch, cuddled against his mommy, watching television while Chris was asleep in the play pen. He smiled at the scene in front of him, momentarily forgetting his earlier musings and just enjoying what he saw in front of him. His family. Something he knew he loved and appreciated. Something he didn't quite deserve at the moment.

Instead of disturbing the calming scene before him, he crept back into the living room and up the stairs toward the bedroom, stopping briefly at Phoebe's door and listening. He couldn't hear anything, but then he could hear one of the floor boards creak in the attic. The worst thoughts entered his head with the next sound of a resounding "thud" came and he ran up the stairs and through the attic door.

"Phoebe!" He yelled, not seeing her. He could see her ritual space, charred paper in the cauldron and a burned candle on the ground by the table. "Phoebe?" he called out and walked around the table.

She was sitting on the ground and had her knees drawn up close to her face. Her forehead was on her knees and she was sobbing. He knelt down beside her and put a hand gently on top of one of hers. He sat down and just rubbed her back while she cried, knowing that it was all he'd be able to do for her. All he ever could.

* * *

><p>Piper smiled as Wyatt yawned against her and slowly began to doze off. Once he was out, she put him in the play pen beside Chris. She was so happy to have both her boys with her, safe and happy...and good. Seeing Wyatt – future Wyatt – those short months ago, seeing him with Chris, both of them good, it was relieving for her. Even though she knew that the future self she'd seen of her and Leo could change too. Probably had changed already. She knew that Leo was withdrawn since he'd almost died in the spring. She didn't blame him, it wasn't like she was completely in the present either. Other than the boys, she had other things on her mind.<p>

"Piper." A voice whispered against her ear as she walked to the kitchen. That was something that had been on her mind. The voice, once just a murmur that she couldn't understand, had began to grow louder. She knew it was Cole, trying to reach out through the veil between his limbo and the world. She wanted to help him.

After having all that time to think about what they did to him when he came back from hell, she knew it hadn't been fair. True that they had just had to deal with him being the Source of All Evil, but that wasn't his fault either. It was trickery on the part of the Seer. It was his consequence for taking the Hollow. He was overthrown by the Source, then killed, then he came back hoping to be a part of the family again – after all, none of it was him. Then they drove him to insanity, then he tried everything he could to get them to kill him. It worked in the end. Paige's prejudice, Phoebe's unwillingness to trust him, and Piper's own motherly instinct to trust her sisters' judgment.

Now, Cole needed their help, but she couldn't ask them to bring him back. Phoebe was just getting through another divorce and Paige was happy to just have the brief demon-free zone that they were enjoying right now. Piper knew it wasn't right to put them through it again. Especially for something that wouldn't work.

"Piper." The voice was louder this time. Still it was Cole's voice. She shook it off, thinking that she was imagining it since he was on her mind.

He had been. And he would be until she found a way to help his soul get out of limbo.

"Piper." That time it was crystal clear, like he was standing next to her. She turned around and she could see him. He was there, clear as day, wearing the black suit he was in last time she saw him, standing in the door way between the kitchen and the dining room. He even looked solid.

"Cole?" She asked walking over to him.

"You can see me?"

* * *

><p><em>Attention: Well, that was Episode 1! I'm sorry it was kind of short. I'll try to elongate them in the future. So, any thoughts? I need demons, some ideas for the plot, anything you want to give me. Put them in the reviews! What do you think about Leo's issue? Or Phoebe's predicament? What do you think the deal is with Cole? Is he back or is he just appearing for Piper?<em>

Any characters that you guys want me to bring back? I'll be taking any and all suggestions. But there will be a definite Phoebe/Leo thing in here. Sorry to all the Coop fans, for what I do have planned, he won't work. I wasn't the biggest fan of the 8th season, so including any of it is kinda big for me. Originally this was gonna have some time travel to it, but I don't know if that will work too well. But any character you guys want, I'll try to write back in. Prue would be complicated, and Andy, but it can be done. Same with Agent Brody (Especially since he just became a white lighter anyway.)

REVIEW!


	2. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Undisclosed Desires: **

_Charmed, Season 9_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its characters (except for any OCs that pop up). If I did, I totally would have made _this_ season 9.

_**Previously on **_**Charmed:**_"Piper." That time it was crystal clear, like he was standing next to her. She turned around and she could see him. He was there, clear as day, wearing the black suit he was in last time she saw him, standing in the door way between the kitchen and the dining room. He even looked solid._

"_Cole?" She asked walking over to him._

"_You can see me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 – <strong>Someone's Watching Over Me

* * *

><p>Broken glass fell around Cole's head as a vase was blown up.<p>

"Dammit, Piper! That could have been my head!" he yelled. But, Piper had already realized her mistake and currently was holding her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Cole." She said immediately. "You just surprised me!"

"I thought you had more control than that," he said walking over to her, the ground crunching under his feet. His voice had lost its frustration and replaced by his own surprise. He was only a foot away from her when he stopped. "You can really see me? This isn't another guided tour of the spirit realm is it?"

"No, its not." she answered instantly. "And yes, I can see you." She put a hand on his chest. "How?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure." he replied honestly. "Just that one minute, I was watching you with the boys and the next, my heart was beating again."

She looked at him carefully.

"I think – I mean, I'm not sure, but I think I'm back, Piper." He smiled at her, unsure of her reaction to his arrival or what it could mean.

Then she did the last thing anyone, least of all him, would expect – she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He gladly reciprocated, wrapping his own arms around her waist. He was just so happy to be alive, in this dimension, and happy to be with Piper. Ever since their other worldly adventure, he couldn't seem to stop himself from watching her life rather than Phoebe's. He even saw more things about her than he had when he was alive, good things that were otherwise ignored because of his obsession with her sister. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent, strong – everything he admired in a woman. She, somehow along the way, stole the whole of his heart. Not that he could say anything, she was back with Leo.

She shook against him and he realized that she was crying. He pulled back, just enough to see her face covered in tears. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice remained serious, but without betraying his true feelings for the girl in his arms.

Her voice was thick with tears and cracked as she responded, "I've been trying think of a way to find how to help you, but I couldn't. And now, I'm so – so happy that you're here and I didn't expect to be. I didn't know that having you back would mean this much." She struggled to smile at him, but gave up and just looked at him, as if scared of his reply.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry," he whispered and he bent down to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. They had to have brought me back for a reason, right? Maybe – maybe you need me." He meant you, as in the Charmed Ones, but her tears started disappearing the moment he said it.

"I do," her voice cracked. "I do need you. But – Paige and Phoebe. They won't understand." Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Was it possible that Piper had feelings for him? Why else would she assume he meant he was brought back for her?

"It doesn't matter," he insisted, trying not to give away anything that betrayed them both. "We'll find a way for them to accept me."

They stayed in the kitchen for until all of Piper's tears were gone. He watched as she washed her face, then began to clean up the broken glass while she made tea. When the tea was done, they returned to the conservatory. For a while they just sat and said nothing, just drank their tea in quiet peace. But, after a while, Chris woke up and stood in the play pen. Cole took him out, so he wouldn't wake Wyatt, and sat him on his lap.

The trip just stayed on the couch, playing with Chris and enjoying being with each other – together.

* * *

><p>Paige was sitting at her desk at Magic School. Around her were at least twenty open books, ancient tomes about love and magic. She was trying to research the spell that Coop had given Phoebe. She hadn't bothered to tell anyone what she was doing, not wanting them to assume that she thought it had any malicious intent. She didn't, but she felt like she needed to know if it would really help Phoebe.<p>

So far, all she could find out was that it was a rarely used spell. None of the books even had it written in them, just information about it. It was used primarily by cupids in the case that their charges had already missed their chance at love. The spell was supposed to generate a vision of where they had gone wrong and then either bring the couple together or bring in someone to help the process along. Coop had told her that her new guide would unknowingly bring her and her true love together, but the books all said that it would be intentional.

One thing she could find was that the spell wasn't used because often times it called on the one person who knew the caster better than they knew themselves, which means it had the ability to bring back the dead. It was why it wasn't allowed. It also didn't have a definite time-line on when the guide would show up or who it would be. The only thing that any of the former casters could say on the matter is that they never showed up the second the spell was cast – in one case, the guide hadn't arrived for a year.

She didn't know if she should tell Phoebe all of this. Her life was one constant heart break after another. Paige knew that she was lucky to have found Henry – even though she found herself constantly comparing him to Kyle. Maybe she had her own love life issues to work out, but she was concentrating on Phoebe at the moment.

When it came to who knew Phoebe better than she did herself, Paige could only think of two people who her guide could be. Both of which were dead.

Prue...or Cole.

One thing that the tomes said about the spell was that a past love was _never_ the guide. It terrified Paige to think of what could happen to bring Prue back. It might even mean that either she or Piper were marked for death. The spell wouldn't be the reason something would happen, she knew that much through her research. A pre-destined event would probably kill one of them. Then Prue would be back, reconstituting the Charmed Ones for a third time and helping Phoebe in the process.

Paige shook her head and closed the books. She was just paranoid. Nothing was going to happen. The spell was supposed to be good and she had just spent too much time at Magic School reading horror stories to justify Phoebe's spell.

Maybe she needed a break. Maybe she needed to look up a certain parole officer...

* * *

><p>Phoebe didn't have to look up to know who was holding her, and at the moment she didn't care. She needed Leo – not because apparently he was who she'd been searching for, but because she always needed him when she couldn't see herself or anything else clearly. Why did it have to be Leo? She knew that it made sense. She relied on him for everything in her life, he was everything to her, but she had always just written it off as brotherlysisterly affection and she knew that that was all he felt for her.

The feelings she was getting off of him at the moment (damn that pesky empath power) wasn't though. She felt concern, love, and understanding. He felt like he wouldn't leave her for all the world.

She definitely did her best to ignore the fact that the love he was feeling was intense. He loved her – more than he was willing to admit to himself and more than she wanted to know. More than she could know. She didn't want to know, dammit! She just wanted to forget that she even cast the damn spell! He couldn't be her true love. Could he?

She felt him lean over and kiss the top of her head. "Phoebe, whats wrong?" he asked gently, holding her to him.

She released her knees and let them cross until she was sitting Indian style beside him. She looked into his blue eyes and thought about what to say.

"Was it the spell?" he questioned. He smiled at her faintly, just enough to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Um, yeah. I guess it was." She answered, somewhat honestly without looking at him. Instead, she kept her attention on the candle that lay on the ground. She kind of threw it there when she realized what her vision meant.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his voice was sincere. She could read that he wanted to heal her pain. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him.

"No, I don't. Lets – lets just go down stairs? Turn on the TV or something. I just need to stop thinking for a while." She told him, hoping that he would let it go.

"Phoebe," he said. "Talk to me. Since when do we keep things from each other?" She suddenly felt guilt flooding from him. He had been keeping his feelings from her. She knew that now, whereas before she had cut herself off almost entirely from her empathic powers. She wished he hadn't shown up when she was vulnerable and unable to block his emotions.

She let out a huff. "The spell," she hesitated. She had to put delicately, without actually telling him. "The spell said that I was supposed to marry a friend – " Oh, _God_, she said friend. How obvious is that? "a friend's husband. That's who I was supposed to be with. I guess – I just feel like its wrong and I would never betray her trust by being with him when they're so much in love."

His jealousy and pain… even a twinge of disappointment … were all she could feel now. Some part of him had hoped it would be him in the vision. Her guilt at lying to him was more overwhelming than his pain. But she couldn't tell him. Not if she wanted to keep his and Piper's love alive.

"Do you love him?" he said, masking his pain with perfect ease. She wondered how long her dear brother-in-law had been hiding this secret.

She thought about his question. Did she love Leo? The answer was almost too simple. "Yes, with all my heart. I guess I just didn't realize it until the spell pointed the way." She told him. "It doesn't change anything though. Its not as though we can be together. He's married...with children. I wouldn't take that away from him or her for the world."

She had to keep herself from hissing as it felt like a large knife pierced her heart. It was Leo's pain. What he was feeling. He thought she was talking about someone else. The slash of pain was immediately replaced by guilt. Guilt over Piper and how he shouldn't even feel that way over what Phoebe was saying. On the outside though, Leo betrayed nothing of his feelings. He was putting on the perfect facade of the loving brother and former white-lighter. She was almost amazed by his own personal deception. He could almost fool himself, but when she looked directly into his eyes, she could see everything that she was feeling from him. She didn't want to hurt him. It was the last thing she would ever want to do, but what else could she do?

"You shouldn't have to live without love, Phoebe. That's the reason that the Elders sent you Coop in the first place, but I understand why you wouldn't want to hurt your friend. Don't worry, something will work out. The vision is supposed to help show you where you're meant to be, so it will happen." he said, every word was another slice out of his heart. "Its destiny."

"Even if it hurts us both to give up on destiny, I won't destroy one family for another Leo." She told him, standing up and walking toward the door of the attic. "I'm sorry." With that she left, going straight to her room.

* * *

><p>Leo sat in the attic alone after Phoebe left. It had been the worst moments of his life, listening to her tell him that even if it was possible for them to be together, they weren't meant to be. She was promised for someone else. Someone that she loved. He knew that, though. It wasn't possible for them to be together. Ever. He was married...well, sort of...to Piper. Sure, they had never remarried after the divorce, but he'd only just been back for three months. The point was though that Piper considered them man and wife and so did he. He was betraying them by even feeling this way.<p>

Feeling. Phoebe...no, what if she knew? He hadn't even tried to control his emotions around the one empath that couldn't know what he felt. Maybe she didn't notice? Surely she would have said something if she did.

There was no denying it anymore, though. He knew that now and he knew it at the club earlier today. He loved her, completely and sincerely. It wasn't right or fair to anyone else, but it was the pure and simple truth. She wouldn't live without love, but he would condemn himself to to spare his family.

Slowly, cautiously, he walked down stairs, pausing just outside her bedroom again to hear her typing on her laptop. She was probably responding to an Ask Phoebe letter for the next issue of the Bay Mirror. He didn't stay long, just long enough to know she was still in the house, and he continued down into the living room. He crossed the foyer and gazed into the conservatory.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Piper sitting with _Cole _on the wicker couch playing with Chris. Piper was smiling lovingly at the pair of them, while Cole was making faces and tickling Chris. Cole was back? Since when? And Piper was okay with it?

If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that Piper was more than okay with it. She was enjoying herself. She looked at Cole the way she had once looked at him, before the divorce, before marriage counseling, before they had Wyatt. She looked at Cole like she loved him. He backed away before they could see him and ran back up the stairs. He knocked on Phoebe's door.

The typing stopped immediately and he could hear here walk over to the door. She opened it.

"Leo?" She said. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"That's not why I'm here." He admitted. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her back down the stairs until the where across the foyer from the conservatory, just close enough to see but far enough away that Cole and Piper wouldn't notice. "Look." He pointed to them.

"Cole's back?" She nearly shouted, but Leo covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her behind the wall, so it came out more of a muffle that could still be understood, filled with indignation. She glared at him to remove the hand and he lifted a finger to his lips to warn her to be quiet. She nodded and he removed the hand. "How can he be back?" she whispered furiously.

"I don't know. Could the spell have brought him back?" He asked, whispering as well. "It was supposed to bring you a guide."

"Yeah, but it couldn't be _Cole_." she replied with faint disgust. "Could it?"

"I don't know but we don't have a better explanation right now." He said.

"Why isn't Piper kicking his ass?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and almost pouting. "She looks...almost happy that he's back."

"I think she is. Remember what she told us about his limbo?" Phoebe nodded. "She went on that rant afterward about how maybe we hadn't been fair to him after he came back that last time and we had blamed Cole for the Source's mistakes. Maybe she's giving him another chance."

"Does that mean we have to?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "I guess we will. Especially if he's supposed to put you back on your path." He ignored how much it killed him to remind her. "And, I think Piper was right. We _did_ blame Cole for what the Source did."

"Well, the wounds were still fresh." she said indignantly. "I realized that after it was too late."

He nodded, agreeing that he had too. What if he was right? What if Piper was in love with Cole? What did that mean for him? And Phoebe? And the boys?

Well, he should remember that Phoebe was left out of the equation. Her path wasn't linked with his, so it was all wishful thinking on his part.

Just as they were about to go ahead and walk into the conservatory, he heard the jingle of orbs and both he and Phoebe looked in as Paige orbed next to the play pen from Magic School.

"What the _hell_ is he doing _here_?" She shouted immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Attention: I think this one was longer than the last one. What do you guys think? I didn't get many reviews last time, I'm still trying to work on some of the finer points in the plot. I have decided, however, that I will be bringing back two characters. Both of which were mentioned in this episode! Let me know how you feel about that.<em>

_I still need demons and any big bads that you can think of. For a couple of later episodes, I'll have a dark lighter, but beyond that no plans on the demon front and I want you guys to help create the challenges for the sisters._ So, think up some demons people! Submit all ideas in reviews. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I found the original spell that I had written for this story, so I deleted the spell from last chapter and replaced it with that one. It sounded more like a Charmed spell.

PLEASE REVIEW! Or I shall wait longer before posting a new episode! (if you don't believe, ask fans of my Twilight series, Blue Moon. It took me two years to finish the first part. Speaking of, everyone should check it out if you're Twilight fans, I re-wrote Twilight and am currently re-writing New Moon.)


End file.
